Asuka R. Kreuz
|-|Hooded= |-|Unhooded= Summary Asuka R. Kreuz (飛鳥＝Ｒ＝クロイツ, Asuka R. Kuroitsu), typically referred to as That Man and occasionally The Man, is a prominent character who was originally the central antagonist in the Guilty Gear universe, though he takes on a more supportive role during the events of Guilty Gear Xrd. He is the creator of the Gears and a sought-out target by most of the Guilty Gear cast. He is also knowledgeable in most of the events taking place in the series' continuity, dating all the way back to the Crusades, although other information is currently unknown. He has three (formerly four) servants: Raven, I-No, and Jack-O' Valentine (also formally Anji Mito), who frequently act on his behalf while he remains behind the scenes. The true extent of his power is unclear, but evidence suggests that he is one of the strongest characters in the franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Asuka R. Kreuz, That Man (Typically referred to as this) Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: At least as old as Sol, but is currently reversing his age Classification: The Gearmaker, former scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Intangibility (Likely has to be activated), Can summon turrets to attack his opponent, Can create powerful Forcefields (Capable of holding a Dragon Installed Sol at bay), Time Freeze, Can either Time Travel or possesses knowledge of the future (Appeared in 2172 when I-No killed Sol's past self), Teleportation, BFR (Can send people to the Backyard), Energy Blasts, Statistics Amplification (Able to amplify allies' resistances), Status Effect Inducement (Able to bind others), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Able to create fields within backyard and Cube, which is a space within a dimension), Age Manipulation (Able to revert aging process), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air varieties), Chi Manipulation (As "pinnacle of all magicians", he should be able to learn all 5 elements), Extrasensory Perception (Ki users can see people's flow of Ki), Information Manipulation (Able to create lifeforms from information and manipulate it), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with souls and information), Creation (Able to convert energy into matter), Spatial Manipulation (Opened a cracked space as he used for Sol to enter within), Soul Manipulation (Harvested half of Aria's soul), Preparation, Power Nullification (Should be able to nullify Cradle's ability), Portal Creation (Can create portals to another dimension), Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation and Fate Manipulation via Cube (Can warp reality, make impossible possible, change fundamental truths and laws and choose whatever fate he wants, all on universal scale with Cube), Resistance to Power Nullification (Due to having magic beyond twelve steps), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations, Massive Resistance to Information Manipulation and Transmutation (Able to withstand Backyard which has virtually infinite information, which rewrite someone's information to something else), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Able to withstand the Backyard without any difficulty, which assault's one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Casually stomped a partially transformed Sol. Then, even after Sol fully transformed, Asuka was still able to put up a good fight against him unscathed). Able to ignore conventional durability in some ways. Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Can easily keep up with the likes of Sol without issue. Can move in Backyard which is a higher-dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Comparable to Sol, who can match Justice) Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ (Subdued the likes of Sol with physical strength easily) Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Battled Sol's Dragon Install Form and was unharmed) Stamina: Extremely high. Able to fight his equal for long periods of time. Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks, cross-universal with teleportation (Retrieved Sol from the Backyard after his fight with Valentine, seemingly from his own private realm) Standard Equipment: His outfit, a tome similar to the one carried by The Sage/Original Man, a quill-like blade used for runic magic, Proteus Universe x2 used for light magic. Intelligence: Genius in various scientific and magical areas, a prodigy in his human life and knows more than almost anyone else in the entire story. Weaknesses: Is currently reversing his age for unknown reasons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Scientists Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Age Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works